newermariofandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
|sun1=World 8- }} Bowser is a major character and the main antagonist of the ''Newer Super Mario Bros.'' series. He is the final boss of Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii, Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Plus, Newer Super Mario Bros. DS, Another Super Mario Bros. Wii and Newer: Summer Sun. Appearance Bowser is a large Koopa with yellow skin and a green head and shell. He has some spikes on his arms, tail, and shell. Bowser has bushy red eyebrows and hair, along with two horns. Boss Fights ''Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii'' In Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii, Bowser is fought in Bowser's Keep. It's a completely original fight. This fight has two sections. 'Section 1' The first section of the fight with Bowser is similar to the countless fights with him throughout Super Mario Bros., and you simply hit a button. But when the button is hit, instead of the floor collapsing, a Giant Spiked Ball falls on Bowser and another button appears on the other side of the room. When three balls hit Bowser, the Koopa King falls down the bottomless pit. Hit the next button and then it makes the floor collapse, with you! And the second section commences... 'Section 2' The player falls into a little Koopa Clown Car, and Bowser flies up on an Airship. In the Clown Car, the player must avoid obstacles and fire a cannon at Bowser. Upon defeat, the Airship explodes, and falls to earth. Bowser is seen later, crushed under the crashed Airship. Newer Super Mario Bros. DS Bowser reappears in Newer Super Mario Bros. DS, but this time, he has two battles. 'Battle 1' The first battle with Bowser takes place in the first World, Goldleaf Plains, in the level Leafpile Castle. It's completely identical to the boss fight in World 1 from the original New Super Mario Bros. In this fight, Bowser will be at the right of the screen, blocking a button. From time to time, Bowser will shoot Fireballs and jump, and when he jumps, you can go under him and reach the button. You can also access the button by shooting enough Fireballs at Bowser, so he gets defeated. After you press the button, the bridge you are on will collapse, and Bowser will fall down into the lava below, turning him into Dry Bowser. 'Battle 2' Bowser is once again fought in Bowser's Castle, as the final Boss. Unlike the other fight, this boss fight's original, having three sections. Section 1 The first section of this fight involves the player fighting Bowser Jr. while Bowser is flying above in a Clown Car. Bowser won't directly attack the player, but you will have to be careful since you need to sometimes jump over Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr. will act normally, like in normal boss fights with him. Bowser Jr.'s in his bandanna form, so you must get his Koopa shells and throw it right back in him to damage him. He's also immune to Fireballs, and ground pounds will only to one damage instead of two. Each time you hurt Bowser Jr., he'll go in his shell for a while. Meanwhile, one of two things can happen: *Bullet Bills can come from the left and right, and you must dodge them. *Podoboos will rain from the sky, and once again, you must dodge them. Once you hit Bowser Jr. three times, the real boss fight with Bowser begins. Section 2 The second section of this boss-fight is an Autoscrolling part, where Bowser will be above, trying to hurt the player. There is no way to harm Bowser in this section, so all you have to do is survive. As mentioned before, Bowser will be at the top of the screen. He has two attacks during this section, which he will do from now and then. *The first attack Bowser does is to slam down onto the floor. When Mario or Luigi are under him, he'll sometimes strike, breaking any Breakable Blocks under him. *The second attack Bowser does is to throw Bob-ombs from his Clown Car. He'll do this whenever he wants to, so be careful. Even though Bowser is the main enemy, there are still some other obstacles along the way. Koopa Troopas, Koopa Paratroopas, Hammer Bros. and Fire Bros. will be at the bottom of the screen for the player to avoid. After some time, Bowser will reach the final destination, and the final section of the battle begins. Section 3 Bowser will once again be at the top of the screen, doing the same attacks as last section, though this time, it's over a Super Mario Bros. 3-esque arena. There will be Breakable Blocks the the bottom of the arena, and the player must position themselves so that Bowser breaks through them. Bowser can only break these one at a time, so you must do this multiple times. Once the player has finally made Bowser fall through, the fight ends, and a Door appears. Through this door is Princess Peach. We finally free her, and end the game. Category:Bosses Category:Koopas Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses in Newer Super Mario Bros. Wii Category:Bosses in Newer Super Mario Bros. DS